Wolf's sheep
by ValiantSorrow
Summary: Flaky gets a card from a secret admirer, and is so excited. She puts on her best clothes and thinks that she will meet someone sweet and caring. But what is actually waiting for her is something she is not prepared for. A wolf in sheep's clothing. *Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends unfortunately. *Warning: May contain violence, swearing, mature themes, rape and other.


_*****__Hey there munchkins ^^. I'm back with another flippyxflaky fanfiction because why not xD I love the pairing and all of you were asking me to make another one for so long xD I have a whole idea planned out in my head so let me know if you like where this is going or not so much. Um, once again like the last one, if you don't like sexual themes, rape, violence, swearing or anything like that then don't read. I am a very sadistic fangirl and I will not show mercy lol. Anyway, enjoy ^^_

_**Why did she have to be so sweet? Her skin was like milk. Her complexion like untouched snow. That made him thirst. He wanted to put his marks on that brilliant white. He wanted to illuminate the purple-pink bruises that would be left from him. The unruly red spindles that were her hair, smooth to the touch. He wanted to claim her. An animalistic drive that only the one not touched by the darkness that surrounded him could satisfy. He wanted to ruin her, to drag her down into the depths of the hell he has created. **_

_**And she would love it. **_

_**"**__**Come, baby sheep. Come with him, go to bed, turn to sleep…"**_

Flaky woke up in a sweat. That same nightmare still haunted her mind. Everybody had told her that it was an accident. But she knew. She knew it wasn't.

With constant breaths circling through her nostrils, she tried to calm herself, gently hugging her torso as if she had a stomach pain. Tears spilled from her eyes. It was seven years ago, but she still remembered. She will always remember.

"Mama…" Flaky gently whispered to herself, always something that comforted her when her dreams became too much for her to take. She was an adult now, everybody said. She was 18 and independent. All of the neighbours constantly helped her and she even got a place of her own at the age of 16. A lucky break for a girl who had no one.

Her thin fingers ruffled through her messy hair. Light streamed into her room and onto the walls through light-purple curtains, illuminating brilliant colours of the rainbow through glass chimes some friend had given her. Admiring the colours for a while, Flaky decided to get up. When you live on your own, you can't spend a Saturday in bed.

Doing chores was a bore, many would say. Not for Flaky.

She loved cleaning, cooking and generally knowing that everything was spic and span. An idealist, one might say. Although, because of her small height, one chair in every room was a must if she ever wanted to reach those pesky cobwebs always appearing cheekily on what seemed to be every corner of the house.

But Flaky didn't mind. No. She never minded. A pleaser, people or otherwise.

It was a wonder how nobody in the small town where she lived had taken advantage of that yet. Maybe it was because of the fact that even though Flaky lived to please, she always saw right through people who were untrue. But, who knows. With that bright smile of hers (quite an attractive one, if you ask the boys who lived in the town), she continued on with her work.

Hearing something slide through her mailbox, Flaky hurriedly ran towards the hallway to see if anything exciting would appear on the wooden floor beside her door. Disappointedly, Flaky picked up the magazines and other spam mail.

But! What's this? A letter? Excited once more, Flaky separated the junk from a pinkish envelope that had "**FOR FLAKY**" written in bold letters. Hurriedly ripping it, she was faced with a card that had two teddy bears kissing on the front. Confused, she opened it and a sweet lullaby began seamlessly playing, giving her an awful fright.

But the fright was soon gone as she looked to what was written in it.

**'****For Flaky. I've always liked you. Hope you enjoy this card! I hope to see you at the local dance today… if you want. I mean, would you offer me a dance? Signed: Your secret admirer.'**

Her heart raced and her thoughts swam with possibilities. Normally guys wouldn't notice her because she still looked like a child. Who could it have been? Was it Jerry? The cute boy that she always talked to at her evening classes? Maybe this was her chance to get her first kiss.

Slightly blushing and suddenly very excited, she jumped with joy and raced to her tidied room. Flaky was not the type to go to dances or nightclubs, but this was different.

She felt as if this time she had been invited and she felt important. She would not disappoint this secret admirer and she would show up in her prettiest dress.

Dancing around her house like an idiot, Flaky was the happiest she had ever been. This was her time to go out and make new friends. Who knows, even get a boyfriend! Her cheeks burned and she squeaked in excitement. Humming her favourite tune, she decided that straight after she made dinner, she would start getting ready.

Little did she know

That right outside her window sat a wolf

**And watched**

_*Hey so I know that this start is slow but I really wanted to introduce the character of Flaky and a little of her background. Next chapter will have all the good stuff, don't worry my little perverted munchkins lol xd Please leave a review I really appreciate it :) Byee~_


End file.
